I00003
Jason We’ve all had an imaginary friend when we were kids right? The ones who no one else could see and were our best friends, in a sense I had one as well, where I am now we all shared this friend. Sadly he wasn’t as imaginary as he seemed. My tale starts quite a few years ago or should I say our tale. I moved around a lot as a kid never living in a place long enough to make friends. I was always lonely and sad that my mom and dad never had another kid so I had someone to play with. I was never a very imaginative child but sometimes I would imagine I had a little brother or sister and play with them. When I was 8 my parents and I moved to a little one story house in what some people would call the boonies. The house was surrounded by miles of woods and was as old as the woods themselves. I loved the little place as soon as I saw it. It was dark blue with red trim all around it. We unpacked and put everything into place once we got there. It didn’t take long for us to make it our little home. We settled in nicely to the little house. We were there for only about two weeks before I met my “Imaginary” friend. I was out exploring the woods trying to find something to do when I saw a kid about my age a little ahead of me. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans. He had short brown hair and eerily red eyes. He was just sitting on a log staring at me. “Hey,” I called out, “What are you doing here?” “Nothing much,” he replied,” just looking for someone to play with.” “Out here in the woods,” I asked him. “You’d be surprised how many kids are out in these woods.” “What’s your name,” I asked him. “It’s Jason. What about yours.” “I’m Donny.” “Hey Donny, want to play?” The kid looked kind of creepy to me especially since he seemed to of appeared from nowhere. It had been forever since I have played with someone other than my parents so though he seemed off to me I was thrilled to think that I finally had someone to play with. So I told him to come back to my house and we could play with the toys I had in my room. “Sure,” he said. I ran off towards my house excited to play with my new friend. I got to my back door and opened it. My mom was in the living room so I brought Jason in there with me to tell her I was bringing someone over. “Hey mom,” I said running over and giving her a hug. “I just made a friend.” “Really what’s their name?” “Jason,” I said pointing to where he was standing behind me. “Well where is he,” My mother asked. “He’s right there silly.” “Oh I see he’s your imaginary friend. Well hello Jason.” “Do you care if we go to my room and play?” “Go ahead dear dinner will be ready soon.” “Thanks mom.” I ran off to my room with Jason right behind me. When we got there I asked him why my mom couldn’t see him. “Only kids my age can see me.” “Really,” I asked. That seemed awesome to me. “Yeah I have a special power that makes me invisible to people older than me.” “That’s so cool.” We played for about an hour when my mom knocked on the door. “Dinners ready,” she said. “Okay I’ll be there in a minute.” I turned back around to tell Jason I had to go but he was nowhere to be seen. That’s odd I thought. I looked around my room for a minute thinking maybe he was hiding but didn’t find a trace of him. I went to eat dinner at the table and I told my mom how Jason just disappeared. “Well maybe he just had to go for the day,” she said, “I’m sure he will be back tomorrow,” and she was right. He came and went like that every day for about a week. The last night he was there we were in my room playing army and pretending legos were bombs when I said, “I wish we could play together forever.” “We can,” He said. “How?” “Follow me tonight and I will show you.” “Okay,” I said. We played for about another hour before my mom came and knocked for dinner and again he disappeared. Later the night as I was fast asleep I woke up to a taping sound coming from my window. I got up weary from being waken up in the middle of the night. I looked out the window to see Jason looking through. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and crept out my back door making sure to make no sound as to not wake my parents. It was a full moon out with hardly a cloud in the sky. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep out the chill of the night. His eyes were redder than I remember them ever being.“Are you ready,” Jason asked me. “Lead away.” He took off into the woods with me following behind. His feet never made a sound over the forest floor as we went along through the woods. We ran for what seemed like forever until we reached a clearing. He got to the middle and stopped. “What are we doing exactly?” “I’m making it to where you and I can play together forever. All of the sudden kids started to come out of the woods around us. Some as old as me some younger, but all of them seemed to come from different time periods. I turned around frightened thinking of bolting out of fright but was surprised to see even more kids behind me closing me in a circle. “What’s going on,” I said turning to face Jason to find that he was not the same person who brought me here. He was as tall as my house and as black as a shadow. His arms hung at his sides like sticks on a tree. His fingers were shaped like scythes and his face, oh his face; his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and pulled into a malevolent grin. His eyes were like pools of blood. “I’m making your wish come true Donny. I’m making sure we can play together forever.” His voice scared me more than anything else. It sounded as if the screams of dozens of children were formed into a single demonic voice. He started coming closer and closer until he was right upon me. That’s the last thing I remember of that night. It’s been years since that night but I remember it like it was yesterday. A new family moved into the house with the old family moving out because there child had died there. This new family has a little girl about my age. In fact here she comes through the woods right now. Maybe I can get her to play with us. It’s not as bad as you might think. We play all day with not a worry in the world. Maybe one day you can play with us to. Category:New Additions Category:I